Typical of the class of wall mounted shelves are those mounted with elongated standards and brackets. To mount such a shelf, at least two standards must be mounted to a wall using a minimum of two screws in each standard. The brackets are then attached to the standards and the shelf is laid across the brackets. One of the drawbacks of this type of shelf is that to mount just one shelf involves time consuming repetitious steps and often results in a shelf that is not quite horizontal (due to the difficulty in aligning the two separate standards). In addition, this type of shelf suffers aesthetically because the mounting standards and brackets are still exposed after the shelf is installed.
Another problem found with many shelves (including the type described above), is that the shelf, in order to be capable to support any amount of weight at all, must have substantial bulk, and therefore weight, itself. This further complicates the task of mounting the shelf.
Finally, many shelf types must be permanently mounted to a wall with no provision for easy removal, which makes cleaning or painting of the shelf, or the wall behind it, difficult.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shelf structure that is light weight but is capable of supporting a substantial amount of weight.
It is another object of this invention to provide a shelf structure that is sturdy and simple to install.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shelf structure with mounting means which, when the structure is mounted on the wall, may not be seen.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the following descriptions and claims in combination with the drawings.